The Color of Darkness
by BlondeSinger101
Summary: A story a misguidance and dishonesty. Not for the faint hearted. R


A Visit and a Young Boy

It was a cold night and William could hardly move forth through the harsh wind. He never stopped, and never looked back. The older man was too afraid that he would slow down, too afraid to stop. William was a respectful man, whom many looked up to and admired. He was rich, and elegant. Dining at his house was always an expensive and greatly pleasurable experience. He had many maids and cleaning ladies. All in a unique outfit and paid well. But that was all in the past, and there was no going back to it. William knew he could never go back, but it still calmed him to wonder what Susan was cooking for dinner tonight, once he got back from his journey. He paused for a moment, breathing heavily and with his hands rested firmly on his knees. He began to wonder how he was ever going to make it to Santa Carla. This filled him with a horrible worrying sensation in the pit of his stomach. So instead, he tried to picture his grandson, who was newly born, and waiting for him in Santa Carla. This boy, the one his daughter had named David, was the reason he could never return to his old home. Thinking about his daughter pained him once more, so again he took a break. He had been very close to not coming, just staying safe in his manor and waiting it out, maybe until he was eighteen. But he knew that would not be possible, so here he was, in the cold wind, on his way to Santa Carla. He started to see lights, signs brightened and cars flashing and blinking. To be back in a town so full of life was slightly unnerving. He had been the richest man in a small country for many years of his life now, and this place seemed so young, and so bright. He now began to wonder where the local hospital was, and then remembered that there was no use. She wouldn't be in the hospital; it would be too terrible for her. She would rather die in her own bed. It was sad though, to think about his poor sister, so his mind once again rested on the chance of meeting his grandson for the first time. He wondered if he would be as handsome as his father, as beautiful as his mother. He was almost sure he would be, and this made him happy once again. It did not last long though, for he had to begin looking for street signs. It only took him a couple of dives through traffic to finally begin to walk down the street which his sister lived on happily with her husband. Meadow Brooks Lane. The number, as he surely remembered, was 7823. It was an old house, on the left side of the street. None of the lights were on, but this didn't bother William in the least. He knew that the husband was in mourning, and didn't need extra attention. He walked briskly up the steps and rapped on the door three hard times. On the third set of raps, the door opened to show a tall man, with dark straggly hair, and a strong, handsome face.

"Good Afternoon Sir." William said in his most fashionable voice.

"Oh, Hello. Um, please, follow me." The young man said quietly, his eyes darting around, looking closely at people passing. William followed the man into a dark room, eerie in the moonlight, and completely silent. It was a warm happy, comfortable house gone very, very wrong.

"My name is William Black."

"Yes, Heather informed me months ago that you would be coming." His voice cracked. He slammed the door shut and came to sit next to William, who had already taken a seat in a plushy armchair.

"When did she," he cleared his throat "pass away?"

"Two days ago, in childbirth." The man said sadly. William nodded solemnly.

"And where is the child?" William inquired. The man looked around as if to make sure the baby wasn't there.

"In his bedroom. Asleep, I hope. He is a very strange child."

"Well yes, he should be. And that is why I am here." He paused. "I am here to take your son, and raise him. He is too much for you to handle and he needs…special attention." The young man's handsome face contorted into a twisted mess. "Your child is unique, and only few people must know this. And I am one who is able to raise your boy to his full extent." William stopped abruptly, and waited for an answer from the young man.

"David is my baby. My only child. My son."

This was exactly what William had feared the most, the father going all beloved over the child. It had happened before, but this time it was different. He was related to the father this time. He shook his head sadly. "If only it was that simple. You are not who the child needs right now. He needs a mentor."

"Not a father!" The young man started.

"No. Not a father. Where is he? I shall fetch him now and be on my way." William glided to the stairs, and without waiting for the father to answer, made his was up the stairs and through the hall. Then, he blinked his dark brown eyes, which immediately turned to the brightest electric blue. He then swung his head all around, and then blinked again to regain his eye color. He turned to see the young man staring up at him in fear from the bottom of the staircase.

"I am guessing that David is in the third room on the right?" William asked.

The man nodded feverishly. Then he took to the kitchen muttering scarcely to himself about creatures and devils and monsters. Then William crept into the third room on the right and saw a small crib. He had anticipated this through his whole journey. He looked inside to see a gorgeous baby boy, with cerulean blue eyes and white-blonde hair, the same as his mother's. William smiled down at the baby, the child looking up at him then fading back asleep. William then gently lifted his grandson and wrapped him in his arms. He then left the room and proceeded downstairs. David's father was sitting on the couch, a shot gun resting across his lap. William smiled kindly then swept out of the front door without another word, and he began to stride down the road onto the boardwalk of Santa Carla California.


End file.
